Sarah Terringham
"Hello, AJ...why don't you just...put the gun down? ... Oh come on. Be '''reasonable', AJ. Think about what these people have done''' to you! Think about your '''son! These people - the people you fight with - they killed '''him! Ben is '''dead because of them. ... You were one of us before, AJ. You know the good we can do for the world. Work with us, and you can be a part of it too," '' -- Sarah pleads for her life before AJ shoots her in the head Sarah Terringham, often referred to by her codename''' "Javelin",' '''is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios, and later a main character and an antagonist in the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'''New Age Extension]]. Originally from the US, Sarah's family emigrated to the UK when she was just a child. She returned to her home country as part of the UK trip to the Clarkson School, and was stuck there forever when the apocalypse began. She served as the third-in-command of the Clarkson Survivors, quickly growing out of her shy shell to eventually become a toughened and hardy survivor. After being presumed dead for nearly two decades, she re-emerged as a general in the New Buckingham Corps. As such, she played a significant role in the Commonwealth's victories over the Frontiersmen and the Government. It was later revealed she had turned on Edwards and delivered the poison that ultimately killed him, believing that the Corps were the only organisation capable of restoring order. She serves as the secondary antagonist of the Made to Suffer story arc. Overview Personality Sarah was well known for her shyness and introverted nature, but when the dead started walking her true nature was revealed: brave, determined, honourable and superbly skilled with her machete. Often embarking on scavenging trips, Sarah was totally devoted to her friends; when James or Harry were absent on supply runs, Sarah would act as the Clarkson Survivor’s leader, making her the third in command of the group. Sarah was in support of staying at the school in the later months of the group’s occupancy, resulting in her constant arguments with Alex, who was in favour of leaving. Nonetheless, Sarah was loyal to Edwards and would follow him to hell. In her older years, Sarah showed an aptitude for leadership and military strategy, with her brutality and aggression being the forefront of her thinking. She also showed skill in politics and diplomacy. However, when she is exposed as a conspirer against Edwards and the Commonwealth of New Graystone, Sarah is revealed to be a cold-hearted and dark person, calm, patient, cunning and duplicitous. In her last minutes, Sarah devolves to a state of pure cowardice once she is confronted by AJ, bringing up Ben's death and AJ's former ties of the Corps. Realizing there is no hope otherwise, she proves too slow to defend herself, dying a villain who had betrayed everyone who had ever cared about her. Pre-Apocalypse United States Sarah was born in the city of San Francisco in 1996. At age two, she and her family moved to the United Kingdom, specifically the East Anglia area. She had a few friends but was known as an introvert; her only connection to Edwards was that she had a minor friendship with Ben Appleby. During her time in the states before the outbreak, Sarah continued with her introverted nature, with none of her close friends participating in the trip to the US, her home country. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 'And So It Begins' 'Friend Or Foe' 'A Long Road Ahead' Edwards has no choice but to amputate Sarah's leg. He cleans his machete using the whiskey they found in the RV and hacks off Sarah's leg with three strikes. Season 20 In the interluding years, Sarah, having been abandoned by Ben, Sarah grew bitter and became as much a survivalist as she could. After escaping the herd in the forest, she fashioned herself a set of crutches and eventually a peg-leg. Years later, she discovered she had ended up in California and eventually joined the New Buckingham Corps, rising to the rank of Major. Season 21 'Ashes to Ashes' Season 28 Season 15 ('New Age' Extension) 'The Final Stand' Death Killed by: * Herself (caused) * Alex Junior Before Sarah can kill Dominic, AJ appears behind her and questions her on her killing of Edwards. As Sarah tries to persuade him to side with her, due to his past allegiance to the Corps and the death of his son, AJ recalls Edwards' difference between murder and killing and shoots Sarah dead, proudly calling it a murder. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sarah Terringham has killed: * Lisa Mitchell (indirectly caused, alive) * Kyle Mitchell (alongside her fellow survivors) * Gabriel (caused, alive) * Leyton Jones (caused, alongside her fellow survivors) * Harry Edwards (caused, alive) * Herself (indirectly caused) * 1 unnamed member of the Chester Woods Bandits (alive) * 7 unnamed members of the Frontiersmen (1 caused, 6 direct) * 12 unnamed members of the Government (1 indirectly caused, 1 caused, 2 zombified, 8 direct) * 1 unnamed member of the New Buckingham Corps (out of mercy) * 42 unnamed members of the New Graystone Military (caused, alive, alongside Joel) * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Harry Edwards "You're weak. You were all '''weak'. Aaron, the moral compass who could never do the right thing; Alex, the imbecile who fucked it all up for us; James, the psycho who thought that the end of world meant the end of humanity; Justinas, the drunk; Ben, the coward who couldn't do what was neccessary; Jess, the burden...Holly, the slut," '' -- Sarah reveals her true feelings for her former group to Edwards Edwards and Terringham initially had a very close relationship and considered one another brother and sister. However, when Sarah is revealed to be one of the many conspiring against him, she is quick to turn on him. Ben Appleby Joel Sarah is completely loyal to Joel and is willing to carry out any of his orders. Dominic Edwards "You're as '''weak' as your father. What a fucking waste!" '' -- Sarah to Dominic as she nearly fatally strangles him Dominic and Terringham supposedly had a stable relationship, with Dominic referring to her as "Aunt Sarah". However, once he learns of Sarah's role in killing his father, their relationship becomes extraordinarily antagonistic. Trivia * She was the last character alive that was introduced in the first episode until her death, giving her the longest series lifespan out of any other characters, not counting Edwards' dream appearance in The Final Stand. * Sarah has A+ blood, compatible with Alex's A- blood. * She is the namesake of Sarah Stanton. * She is one of the many amputees in the series, having lost her left leg after being bitten in A Long Road Ahead. ** This makes her one of three characters with a prosthetic leg, the others being Denver and Hope. ** Sarah breaking Harry's leg beyond repair is ironic, as he was the one to amputate her leg when she was bitten, saving her life. * With her death, all members of the Clarkson Survivors are now dead. ** She and James are the only members of the Clarkson Survivors to become antagonists. * Her signature weapon is a machete. * Sarah is one of two characters that appeared in the first episode of the series and the series finale, alongside Edwards. ** However, Edwards appeared as a hallucination. * Originally, Sarah's role in the series was less prominent; an early draft of the story had Sarah be killed in Port Collier. Category:Season 1 Category:The Clarkson Survivors Category:New Buckingham Corps Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Amputated Victims Category:Deceased Characters Category:Leaders Category:Main Characters